


At my mother's grave

by StereksLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Car Accident, Derek and Stiles, F/M, Laura is alive, M/M, cora is dead, derek and stiles are est friends, graveyard, julie is another sister, mama stilinski is dead, mini derek, mini stiles, oh man, sterek, they lived in new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereksLove/pseuds/StereksLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles met Derek the first time when he was eight. Derek was crying at the grave of his family.<br/>* * * * *<br/>A mix of Sterek at the grave from Claudia Stilinski, how their relationship and friendship develope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At my mother's grave

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired from All saint's day. I was visiting my grandma's grave...

Stiles was eight when he first saw Derek. Her father was working a morning shift, and he wanted to visit his mother's grave. He walked down the path, a bundle of little flowers in his hands, when he heard whimpering. Stiles looked around and saw a kid with black hair standing at a huge grave. The kid's head was hung down, staring at the grave. Stiles approached him silently. “Are you okay?” Stiles asked him and tugged at his shirt. The kid startled and wiped his tears away. “Yes, I am good.” Stiles gave him a warming smile.

“My mom always said, it's good to show your emotions, especially when you're sad, or you get depressions.” 

“Your mom is a wise woman” Derek said. “Yeah, she was” Stiles whispered. Derek watched him, tilting his head. “Derek!” someone called. “I need to go..” Derek turned around and walked away. “My name is Stiles” Stiles called after him. Derek smiled. 

Stiles walked to his mother's grave. “Hey mum. I just met Derek....”

 

Stiles met Derek a few times at the grave yard, they even talked sometime, but then a few months later, Derek just disappeared. Stiles came to the grave yard everyday, but left disappointed again, when he talked to his mom

OoO

Stiles stood at the grave of his mother, telling her excitedly how the first day of middle school went. “Hey Stiles!” someone called and Stiles turned around. “Derek! It's you!” Stiles smiled and Derek walked to him. 

“I haven't seen you in what? Two years? Where were you?” 

“In New York, with my sister Laura. We lived there with my uncle.” Derek told Stiles. “What about your parents?” Stiles asked. A pained look flashed Derek's face. “My parents died with my two siblings in an car accident” he whispered. “I am sorry” Stiles said. “Hey guys” A girl, a little older than Derek joined the two. “I am Laura, Derek's sister” she introduced her self and shook Stiles' small hand. “I am Stiles” Stiles smiled. “Aren't you the sheriffs's kid?” she asked and Stiles nodded happily. “Yeah! My dad just got promoted” Stiles told them proud.

“That's great, but unfortunately, Derek and I need to leave. We still have to go buy school supplies.” Stiles eyes widen. “Do you live here again?” he asked. 

“Yes, our uncle decided to move here again, we live in our old house” Derek answered. “That's great! Today was my first day of middle school.?” Stiles wanted to know. “Derek is in middle school too. I started my first high school year.” Laura explained. “Are you in Beacon Hills middle school?” Stiles asked and Derek nodded. “Then we'll see each other! I am in Beacon Hills middle school as well. Man, that's so cool! I have a older friend.” Stiles swooned. “Alright, then you and Derek see each other tomorrow.” Laura laughed. “Bye Stiles!” Derek called and Stiles waved at him. 

OoO

“Come on Derek! We don't have much time, Peter' picking us up in ten” Stile called and ran down the path. Stiles and Derek were best friends. Sure, Scott still was a brother to Stiles, but Stiles always visited his mother's grave and Derek's family grave with Derek. “Stiles, this is a graveyard. Be more quiet!” Derek hissed and approached Stiles at his family's grave. Stiles shrugged and Derek rolled his eyes. “Hey mom, dad. Hey Cora, Julie” Derek greeted quiet. “Derek made first line in lacrosse!” Stiles cheered and made Derek laugh. “That's great, isn't it! Well, I am still on the bench, but I am so happy that Derek made it!” Stiles smiled. They talked a little more, then they moved on to Stiles' mom. “Hey mom.” Stiles said. 

“Hey Claudia” Stiles didn't talk much, but shortly before they were leaving, Stiles mumbled. “I miss you, mom” and Derek grabbed his hand, rubbing with his thumb soothingly over Stiles' hand. “HEY GUYS! YOU READY?” Peter yelled all over the graveyard. “YEAH, WE'RE COMING!” Stiles yelled back. Derek sighed. “Don't you have any decency?” Stiles grinned and 

OoO

Derek and Stiles were following the path, which lead them to the Hale's grave. They were holding hands, hushing words. Yes, they were together now. Stiles was in college and Derek made his Master's degree in history. They didn't live in Beacon Hills anymore but they still came every month to visit the grave's and Stiles father. They stopped in front of Claudia Stilinski's grave and Stiles bent down, picking up leaves and threw them by side. “Hey mum” he mumbled and touched her grave stone softly. “Hope you are okay up there... Dad's doing fine, won't stop arguing about his diet” Stiles chuckled. “Everything's fine with Derek too. We just moved in together.... It's been two years now. And I really love him...” Stiles whispered and looked at Derek who was standing at his family's grave at the moment. “I wish you could have met him... You two would have loved each other...” Stiles smiled sadly. 

 

Two arms slid around Stiles waist. “Hey Claudia” Derek greeted and kissed Stiles' cheek. “We have lunch with Laura and Sam like in fifteen. If we're late, she's going to kill us” Derek said. “I know... I have to go... Bye mum” Stiles bid good bye. 

OoO

“Why are you taking me here? I have a job interview in two hours!” Stiles complained when Derek pulled him to Claudia's grave. “I just wanted her to be there when it's going to happen” Derek answered. “when what happens?” Stiles asked when Derek got on his knees. Stiles eyes widen. “Oh my god” he whispered. Derek smiled and took something out of his jacket. “It's been three fantastic years now with you. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Here was the first time we met. Then you told me, it's okay to show your emotions, so I do: Will you marry me?” 

“Oh my god, YES!” Stiles screamed and hugged Derek tightly. “Yes, I do wanna marry you” Stiles cried and kissed Derek. “I am literally the happiest man alive” Stiles laughed with tears in his eyes. “You made me the happiest man alive by saying yes” Derek replied and kissed Stiles softly. 

OoO

“Is is that one?” Talia asked and pointed at some grave. “Yes it is” Stiles answered. Talia smiled and kneed down. “Hello grandma” she greeted and placed flowers on the grave. “I brought some lilies, daddy said they're your favorite. Do you miss grandpa? Because he does miss you” she whispered. Derek jogged next to Stiles. “How is she handling it?” he asked him. “Good” Stiles answered and ruffled his daughter's hair. Talia turned around. “And what about my other grandma and grandpa?” she asked and looked up to Derek. “They're over there.” Derek said stiffly and pointed over the big grave. “Can I go talk to them too?” she asked and Derek nodded.”Thank you dad” she squealed and ran over to the grave. Stiles grabbed Derek's hand. “We did a pretty good job with her, didn't we?”

“Yeah, we did”


End file.
